Death Note: Takahiro Yagami
by EdmeEadric
Summary: Let's say Light has a 14 year old brother, Takahiro, and he finds out about Light being KIRA. He strongly supports Kira, but ever-so deeply, he wants to help L. Who's side is he on? Rated T for some language. Follows the Manga, not anime. enjoy; r&r pleas


Death Note: Takahiro Yagami

Summary-

Let's say Light has a 14 year old brother, Takahiro, and Takahiro finds out about Light's Death Note. He supports Kira, but wants to help L.

This story starts during the ICPO meeting at home.(Death note chapter 2)

_**BEFORE CONTINUING, VIEW BOTTOM OF PAGE AND READ WORDS IN BOLD! D: I HAVE EXTREMELY BAD NEWS**_

* * *

In the household of the Yagami's, a brown haired, yellow eyed 14 year old boy with a confused look on his face knocked onto his older brother's bedroom door. He opened it.

"What," Light Yagami asked," I'm studying."

"No you're not, you're watching T.V."

"OK who cares, smartass."

Takahiro started to yell, due Light's cursing.

"MO-!"

Light covered his mouth quickly and brought Taka into the room. He shut, well, more like a slammed, the door behind him and threw him onto the bed. Takahiro started laughing.

"Hahaha! You looked so scared!"

"Oh yeah? You looked scared when I brought you in! Now what do you want?"

"I was gonna ask you why you were talking to yourself. I'm starting to think you're going crazy."

"Really? What, exactly, did you hear me say?"

"You said, 'I'm ridding the world of evil and creating a utopia. No matter how much time I have, it won't be enough.'"

"…I must have been sleep talking."

"I wonder what you were dreaming about. Ridding the world of evil, though? Are you going to rid evil with… good grades? HAHAHA! "

"Ok Ok, out."

"Naaah, I'll stick around here for a while."

"Taka," Light said while raising his hand to point to the door, "OUT!"

Takahiro gulped.

"OK!"

Only he knew what Light was like when scary: dark, creepy, and he yelled a lot.

THE NEXT DAY AFTER SCHOOL…

Takahiro, once again, knocked on the door a tad bit hard and on the other side Light was putting the Death Note away quickly. Light unlocked and opened the door, and Takahiro pushed him and Light in, shutting the door behind him.

"Did you hear about it yet?" He was panting. He was still in his school uniform, so he must have ran from school.

"Hear about what?"

"There's someone out there killing criminals! It's Kira's resurrection!"

"How do you know about Kira?"

"I've read all about Kira, and how he will rid the world of criminals one day! There's even sites for the believers of Kira! Google Kira!"

Light Googled Kira and clicked on the first website. Up came a site with a black background and a heart with wings. In the middle of the heart there was text that read:

**THE LEGEND OF KIRA THE SAVIOUR**

**WHY ARE THE WORLD'S CRIMINALS BEING ILLIMINATED?**

**BECAUSE LORD KIRA HAS RETURNED.**

**LORD KIRA IS A MESSANGER FROM HELL WHO WILL NOT SUFFER THE PRESENCE OF EVIL IN THIS WORLD!**

**BEWARE: YOU MAY ONLY ENTER THIS SITE IF YOU BELIEVE IN LORD KIRA'S RESURRECTION.**

There was a button right below it that said ENTER.

"Cool huh?" Takahiro said.

"…"

Light wanted to ask if Taka supported Kira, but he also didn't want to let him know he was Kira. A broadcast came on with a man sitting at a desk.

"I AM LIND L. TAILOR, MORE COMMONLY KNOWN AS 'L'- THE SOLE PERSON ABLE TO MOBILIZE POLICE IN EVERY COUNTRY WORLDWIDE."

"Like hell this guy is L. He's a fake! L would never show his face." Takahiro blurted out.

"What?" Light questioned. Taka turned around quickly.

"L wouldn't show his face until further into any kind of Kira case! I wouldn't be surprised if this guy's a criminal scheduled to die today!"

Light and Taka turned their heads back towards the television when Lind L. Tailor said, "But what you are doing is EVIL!"

Light wrote down Lind's name in his notebook when Taka wasn't looking. 40 seconds later he had a heart attack, and Takahiro didn't look very surprised. But Light did when a calligraphic letter L appeared on the screen. "Told you Light."

A synthetic voice came out of the TV.

"I-I WOULDN'T HAVE BELIEVED IT IF I HADNT JUST WITNESSED IT. KIRA, IT SEEMS YOU CAN KILL PEOPLE WITHOUT HAVING TO BE THERE IN PERSON. LISTEN TO ME, KIRA. LIND L. TAILOR, THE MAN YOU HAD JUST SEEN DIE ON TV, I SHOULD TELL YOU, WAS AN INMATE SENTENCED TO BE EXECUTED TODAY. THAT WAS NOT ME. I, L, DO IN FACT EXIST. NOW, IF YOU CAN, KILL ME! COME ON, KILL ME!"

Both Taka and Light looked surprised that L was yelling out to be killed.

"I'M STILL HERE, CANT DO IT, KIRA? EVIDENTLY, YOU AREN'T ABLE TO KILL ME. SO THERE ARE PEOPLE YOU CAN'T KILL, THAT'S A VALUABLE CLUE…"

Taka spoke aloud that L probably had just figured out, "Kira needs a face… And, if L is an alias, a name?"

Light grimaced without Taka looking.

"ALTHOUGH IT WAS ANNOUNCED THAT THIS WAS BEING TELEVISED GLOBALLY… IT'S ONLY BROADCASTING IN THE KANTO REGION OF TOKYO. THE PLAN WAS TO BROADCAST LIVE TO OTHER AREAS IN TURN, BUT THAT'S NO LONGER NEEDED. YOU ARE IN THE KANTO REGION OF JAPAN, KIRA."

Then Light had an extremely surprised look on the screen and said to himself, "What the…"

"L truly is amazing…" Taka was gaping with eyes fixed on the screen.

"KIRA…"

Light said it out loud, not caring if Takahiro was standing right there.

"L…"

"I WILL FIND YOU AND WHEN I DO I WILL ILLIMINATE YOU, FOR, I AM… JUSTICE!"

The calligraphic L went away and the NHN network turned back on. Taka turned around to see Light turn away and hide his eyes behind his hair. Both had said the same exact line, and to Taka, it seemed like they were both L, and his brother was Kira.

"Taka."

"H-huh?" Takahiro was a little afraid.

"Do you support Kira?"

Takahiro said it as if he had forgotten what he had just witnessed.

"Of course! Evil being destroyed forever and only good in this world would be awesome!"

"Now, if you ever got or was offered the chance, would you help Kira in every way you could?"

"I… I would!"

_**SORRY GUYS I FINISHED TYPING UP 2 CHAPTER 5 AND TRIED TO POST THEM A COUPLE WEEKS AGO. NOTHING CAME UP ON FANFIC AND I FOUND OUT MY LAPTOP HAS 6 VIRUS' ON IT... ALL OF MY STUFF WAS ERASED BEFORE I COULD PUT IT ON A MEMORY STICK D:**_

**_i cant use mikumiku dance or UTAU anymore! they r deleted!(sorry random)_**


End file.
